


Summer '07

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: A 'trailer' for un up-coming fanfic; centers on Kagura and a mysertious plain box.
Series: The 6ixth Session [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	Summer '07

Originally Published May 26, 2007

* * *

Announcer: In a world of shadow and darkness....

Kagura, flying through the air of the night, gazes upon the world. A smattering of torches reflects against her eyes. She looks up, across directly.

Announcer: One woman confronts ... THE BOX!

_"Take it to the wolves of the west."_

The spider hisses - venom drools from its wide, jagged lips.

"What?" The demon storms through the fortress. "I'm not the errand boy!"

Kohaku smiles and withdraws like a ninja.

Announcer: One woman endures ... THE BOX!

"It's plain! So meaningless. So nothing."

_"It's an offering of peace."_

Naraku whispers staring intently.

Announcer: One woman against ... THE BOX! It mocks her....

"How can it be important? It's so plain! It's so plain! Why is it so plain!"

Naraku laughs - a figure of Kagura slides along a chessboard and tips.

"If," the spider crawls into view, "if you open it ... the box ... if you open it," it slithers.

_"It's just a shard or a trick or a...."_

Announcer: One woman, one box ... ONE DESTINY!

She holds the plain box and lifts the plain lid!

Announcer: Run, Kagura, run! Can you survive ... THE BOX?

Summer '07


End file.
